Pretence
by xMekachi.Firefly24kk
Summary: They hid the love and pain beneath the words 'flat chest' and 'pervert'. It's a game with rules they have to follow and scenes they have to avoid. Ikuto left for 2 years and Amu waited the whole time. But if he ever returned... would the game still be on?... When does the pretence end...


My first Shugo Chara fanfic and it's a oneshot. No flames please. XD

I guess I was just sort of in the mood to write this.

The _**bold+italic**_writing is basically the author's thoughts... sort of.

The _italic _writing are flashbacks.

The **Bold **writing are thoughts.

* * *

'_**It's okay to cry… as long as you're sure you can smile again'**_

The sun was setting and the crescent moon had already appeared. The sky was darkening.

"_Idiot. I'm coming back."_

_Good, she thought. You better. Because having to love you from so far away makes me want to strangle you as soon as you get back._

The pink-haired girl sat still, staring up at the branches of the tree. And as the sakura petals fell, a small smile appeared on her face. He'll come back, she thought.

_The girl's amber eyes glinted. Maybe from the light of the street lamps or maybe from tears. The blue-haired boy smiled sadly. She's hurting too, he thought. Don't let her cry, don't hurt her. __**Too late…**_

_**The tears didn't fall but the girl did. She fell for him. The rules were already broken right at that moment.**_

"_You crying, A-cup? Grow up already."_

_They pretended. For a little longer, they would keep on pretending. Under the stupid, snide comments and the cutting comebacks, lay the unspoken truth. She loved him. He loved her. The words would repeat themselves in their heads, but would never escape their lips. At least not yet._

_So he joked around, put on the usual smirk that she often called perverted and teased her. It was the usual routine. Except he was leaving. The pain was just hidden behind the words 'flat chest' and 'cosplay freak boy'. _

"_S-shut up you pervert! I'm not gonna miss you anyway!" the pink-haired girl shouted, pink flooding her cheeks._

Her little hands clenched the grass. That pervert is coming back. He'll be back. Yes… he'll be back.

The wind blew strands of pink hair across her face as she sighed. Amu pulled herself up and let her eyes blur while she stared at the sun disappearing in the horizon, slowly going down.

**I miss you, pervert. I'll even share my ice-cream with you next time. Maybe some catnip.**

She sighed again as she forced her feet to walk down the hill. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Sighing. Because she missed him, because she wished he'd return just the way he used to be… She hoped he'd still be the same. It had been two years after all. Maybe his dark blue hair got longer, maybe… Maybe he got a girlfriend. Amu pushed the thought out of her mind. Just another annoying thought that would probably repeat itself in her mind the whole night, like the other assumptions.

**'Maybe he doesn't like me anymore… if he ever did.'**

**'He probably forgot about me. Just another annoying kid with pink hair.'**

She growled and told the little voice inside her head to shut up. She walked alone on the streets. It was dark and lonely and no one else was walking around this late.

But suddenly, she heard a noise. It was faint and distant, probably someone playing music from their phone down the road.

But when she heard it again, all of her doubts dissolved. Just a coincidence, she thought. Don't get your hopes up. No. There it was again. The sound of a bow playing against strings. His violin. Her heartbeat was going crazy.

Holding her breath, she walked faster and the music got louder. The melody was sad and melancholy but beautiful.

There, under the glaring light of the streetlamp, stood a boy on _her _balcony. His dark blue hair shone and she realised she was right. His hair had grown longer. But his eyes were closed, and how she desperately wanted to say his name and make him open his eyes… just to see those stunning sapphire orbs.

She sensed the song was about to end and only for one second did the thought of her parents hearing him crossed her mind. But she ignored everything and everyone else except him.

**He was here. He was back. And he better not leave again.**

As he played the last note, his eyes slowly opened and he jumped down from the balcony to stand in front of her on the sidewalk. He still has those cat-like reflexes, she thought and smiled inwardly.

"I-ikuto."

Slowly, that same signature smirk adorned his lips.

"Yo, A-cup."

She didn't even get mad. She shook her head, her bubblegum hair flying around her. She refused to play the game again. The walls broke down, the mask shattered.

His eyes widened when he felt her arms around his neck, her head on his chest as she sobbed silently.

"Don't ever leave again."

He nearly didn't hear her. But he was like a cat after all.

Overcoming his shock, he hugged her back, his arms circling her petite waist.

"I won't," he whispered. **Never again.**

The pretence was over.

**_He was back._**

* * *

**Crap ending I know but it just felt right to end it like that. Sorry it's probably OOC but c'mon, it's fanfiction. Fan. Fiction.**

**So yeah. It's bad... but don't hate. **


End file.
